


Portend - SHIELD version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1253]
Category: NCIS, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: SHIELD steals Gibbs and Tony away in the middle of a case. Tim's intrigued since clearly Tony knew about SHIELD when they took him away, but what the hell is going on and why have Tony and Gibbs' NCIS files changed from the last time he looked at them?





	Portend - SHIELD version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angst_BuriTTo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_BuriTTo/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/05/2002 for the word [portend](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/10/05/portend).
> 
> portend[pawr-tend, pohr-]  
> verb (used with object)  
> to indicate in advance; to foreshadow or presage, as an omen does:  
> The street incident may portend a general uprising.  
> to signify; mean.
> 
> This was requested by TT40_Angst_Queen as part of my 2018 prompt challenge [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). More instructions are below if you wish to sign up. This prompt had many options. I removed the ones that I wasn't filling with this story. 
> 
>  **Prompt:**  
>  1\. Leroy Jethro Gibbs: Son of Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers (Unknown to him) and Anthony DiNozzo: brother to Anthony Stark and son of Howard Stark and Maria DiNozzo.  
> SHEILD discover the relation after Gibbs starts developing Super-Serum powers, and Tony takes a DNA test for another failed attempt to frame him for murder. And when did Tony go to MIT?  
>  **End Prompt**

Tim blinked at his screen. That wasn’t what he’d seen last time he’d looked at Tony and Gibbs information. When had Tony gone to MIT? 

Tim shook himself. That wasn’t what he was looking for. He needed to know about SHIELD and why the hell they’d grabbed Tony and Gibbs. 

He’d never heard of SHIELD before, but the way they’d grabbed Tony portended nothing good. He thought the FBI arresting Toiny for a murder he hadn’t committed was bad enough. The FBI had nothing on the men in black that had snatched Tony and Gibbs right out of the FBI’s hands. 

Well really they’d grabbed Tony from the FBI and Gibbs had insisted on going along for the ride. Tim and Bishop had been left in the dust wondering what was going on. Tim had started searches on Gibbs and Tony and SHIELD in an attempt to understand who those men were and what they wanted with Tony and Gibbs.

Tony had clearly recognized them. His, “I’m not responsible for whatever my brother has done,” had made it clear he’d met them before. However, Tony had never talked about a brother before so that statement had confused McGee even more.

That was why Tim had started with the searches. Neither Tony nor Gibbs had seemed worried, but he knew that if they were in trouble it would be up to him and Bishop to get them out of it. Last time he’d looked into Tony what he’d found had matched what he expected, father Anthony DiNozzo Sr., mother Maria DiNozzo, educational background Ohio State University. 

What Tim was looking at now was completely different. Now, it read, parents Howard Stark and Maria Stark, adopted parents, Anthony DiNozzo and Maria DiNozzo. The educational background had also changed. It now listed Harvard and MIT in addition to Ohio State University.

When on earth had Tony gone to MIT? Tim bragged about MIT all the time. If Tony had gone to MIT, he should have thrown it back in McGee’s face or McGee should have seen him there. They weren’t that different in ages.

Tim shook his head. That would be a mystery for another time. First they had to figure out what the FBI had gotten into that had attracted SHIELD’s attention and what the hell SHIELD was. Tim glanced at Gibbs' bio.

He knew it by heart. 4 wives, 3 exes, one dead, a daughter, Kelly, also dead, honorably discharged from the Marines, parents, Jackson and Ann (deceased) Gibbs. That file had changed too, though.

“How the hell did we not know Gibbs’ father was Steve Rogers aka Captain America?” McGee blurted.

“Because it’s classified,” Vance interrupted, “How did you find out?”

“It was in his file when I looked today.”

“You shouldn’t have clearance to see that file. I’ll have to look into that.”

“What do you know about Tony and Gibbs being taken in by SHIELD, Director?”

“I know that it’s safer to keep your nose out of anything involving SHIELD.”

“But Director, they have Tony and Gibbs. We can’t just leave them there,” Bishop protested.

“They’ll be returned when SHIELD is done with them. Don’t worry about them.” Vance turned to leave, before pausing and glancing back, “And McGee keep out of classified files. I better not hear about you hacking into any classified systems.” Vance glared, a warning in his eyes as he returned to his office.

Bishop and McGee exchanged glances as Vance left. Bishop quickly joined McGee at his computer. “What’s going on?” she whispered.

“I have no idea. I just did the normal NCIS employee file search and it pulled up this.” Tim gestured at his screen.

“Son of Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers?” Bishop’s eyes grew wide.

“That’s what it says.”

“How is this possible?”

”I don’t know. Do you suppose Gibbs knows about his real parents?”

“How can they be his real parents? Steve Rogers died in the 1940s. Gibbs is too young to have him as a father.”

“I didn’t know you were into Captain America.”

Bishop shrugged. “Three brothers. I learned to like the things they did.”

“That is a mystery. Peggy Carter could have easily been his real mother.”

“True. Any chance she could have gotten access to some of Captain America’s sperm to impregnate herself with? They were rumored to have been sweet on each other.”

“Maybe.” McGee frowned, trying to figure out how to get that information without hacking into classified systems.

He had no intention of just losing Tony and Gibbs, but making an enemy of Vance at this point in time would be a mistake. He remembered what happened the last time he’d gotten on the bad side of Vance and while cyber crimes was okay, he much preferred being on Gibbs’ team. “There’s no record in any public database of Steve Roger’s sperm being frozen or otherwise saved, so that it would be available for Peggy to use, but that doesn’t mean it’s not possible.”

“Did you find anything on SHIELD and why they took Tony and Gibbs?”

“Nope. All databases involving SHIELD are classified and you heard the director.”

Bishop nodded sadly. “Wait. I may know someone who could help. Let me reach out and see. In the meantime, we should look into who really killed the guy that the FBI arrested Tony for.”

“Right. Wasn’t there something about a bunny suit?”

“Yeah. No way Tony would have been caught dead in that.”

“Actually, Bish, I could tell you some stories.”

Bishop raised an eyebrow, but returned to her searches without saying anything. “You’re right. Tony rented that bunny not too long ago. That would explain how his DNA got on it.”

“Don’t those costumes ever get washed?”

“Not well enough apparently.”

“Better find out who rented it after Tony or what happened to the costume after Tony dropped it off.”

Bishop nodded, already looking into that. She had a call into the costume shop to find out what they could tell her. She also had pulled up ownership records for the costume shop in case it turned out to be the owner that was framing Tony.

While Bishop and McGee chased down the FBI’s murderer for them, Tony shook his head as the quinjet took off with Gibbs and him in it. “So what is Stark up to these days anyway?”

“Like you don’t know,” one of the shield agents muttered.

“I really don’t. We haven’t kept up much since I was adopted out of his care.”

The same shield agent huffed in disbelief.

“Believe what you want, man. No skin off my nose. Seriously, though, why are we here? I assume it has something to do with Stark.”

”Actually, it has to do with your boss.” Phil Coulson interrupted before Sitwell could irritate DiNozzo more.

“My boss? But you told the FBI you were taking me.”

“We are well aware that you and your boss are a package deal, Mr. DiNozzo.”

“Please call me, Tony. Mr. DiNozzo is my adopted father. I’m sure I told the previous SHIELD agent to note that in my file.”

“I would not be so presumptuous as to call you Tony without your permission.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. Now, what’s this about.”

“We’ll be there soon. Everything will be explained then.”

Tony crossed his arms and gave Agent Coulson an unimpressed look. He could tell that Agent Coulson was the one in charge. Plus, Stark had complained enough about the guy that Tony had made sure to know what he looked like.

He really didn’t like the sounds of them picking him up to get to his boss, though. He’d seen enough of what SHIELD did to know he wanted no part of the agency beyond rescuing Stark from whatever mess he’d gotten himself into this time. Come to think of it, now that the Avengers had been formed Stark shouldn’t need his rescue anymore. 

His boss, however, he had no idea why they would want him. They weren’t a bad organization, but they were definitely on the gray side of the moral scale. Tony had warned Stark about getting involved with them a while back, but Stark had just waved his concerns away and told him that he knew what he was doing.

None of this answered the question about what they wanted with his boss, though. Tony tried to wrack his brain to see if there was something involving Gibbs that would have brought him to SHIELD’s attention recently. He couldn’t think of anything. 

His boss had been breaking more coffee cups than normal, but that was usually not actually his fault. Though, there had been a couple that Tony had been suspicious about how they broke. It had seemed like Gibbs had accidentally crushed them with his fist and Gibbs was powerful, but he wasn’t that powerful.

Still that was nothing that SHIELD would have found out about. Tony was at a loss as to why SHIELD would want Gibbs badly enough to pick up Tony from the FBI. Don’t get him wrong SHIELD facilities were guaranteed to be better than the FBI’s unless he’d somehow gotten on their shit list, but that didn’t mean he was ok with them using him to get to Gibbs.

Of course, Gibbs was silent about this whole thing, so Tony had no idea what he was thinking. Did his boss know why SHIELD wanted him? Tony had no idea.

The quinjet finally landed. Tony hoped this meant that they would finally find out what this was all about. He couldn’t imagine what SHIELD wanted Gibbs for.

They were led to a conference room in a rather generic building. Tony wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad sign that they weren’t in Stark Tower, right now. As soon as the door shut behind them, Tony turned to Agent Coulson, “Now what’s all this about Gibbs?”

“Calm down, Tony. I’ll explain everything.” Agent Coulson pulled up a DNA result test. “This is your DNA result test that the FBI took.”

“You already know who my real parents are. Why are you bringing this up?” Tony shot Agent Coulson an impatient glare.

“Ah, but does Gibbs?”

“Why does Gibbs care if I’m as real a Tony Stark as the one the whole world knows about?”

“He doesn’t.” Gibbs grunted.

Agent Coulson pulled up another DNA result test. “This is Gibbs DNA result test.”

“Hey, when did you get that? The FBI didn’t take his DNA.”

Agent Coulson offered a dry smile. “We have our ways.”

“Notice anything unusual about it.”

“Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers?”

“Hey wait. Stark complains about a Steve all the time, same one?”

Agent Coulson gave a short brisk nod. “He’s also known as Captain America in some circles.”

“Seriously, Captain America is your dad? No wonder you made such a good Marine.”

Gibbs raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

“Wait... If Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers are your parents how did Jackson and Ann Gibbs end up raising you?”

Gibbs shrugged.

”We actually looked into that. It turns out that Jackson served with Steve and Peggy. They weren’t best of friends or anything, but when Peggy realized that she was pregnant and Steve was dead.”

“Wait, dead? I thought he was alive.”

“She believed him to be dead. We only found out he was actually alive recently. Anyway, she asked Jackson if he would be godfather and look after Leroy if she were to die. By that point in time, Jackson and Ann knew they’d never be able to have children of their own and readily agreed.”

“Isn’t Peggy Carter still alive? Or was until recently?”

“Yes. Then how did Jackson and Ann end up with Leroy.”

“Well, Peggy knew that Jackson and Ann really wanted a kid and she really wanted to be more active in SHIELD, so she setup a plan where they would adopt Leroy and raise him as their own and she would be able to take on a more active role in SHIELD which wouldn’t have been possible if she’d had to take care of Leroy herself.”

Tony hummed. He didn’t really buy it, but would let it drop for now. ”So what if he’s Captain America’s son. What’s that got to do with us being here now?”

“We need your help.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. He couldn’t imagine what trouble there could be that would result in SHIELD needing their help. “You have a murder that you need solved?”

“Nope. Fresh out.”

Tony shook his head. He glanced at Gibbs. He was even quieter than normal and Tony wondered what was going through his head.

Gibbs shook his head when he saw Tony looking at him and Tony stayed quiet. He had a bad feeling that meant that Gibbs actually believed them about his parents. He wondered if Jackson had told him about his biological parents before he’d died. Gibbs didn’t seem as shocked as Tony thought he should be. 

“Why am I here?” Gibbs finally asked.

“Actually, it’s nothing dangerous. Just Peggy apparently told Steve about you right before she died and he’s been on a tear to find you since then.”

“So why did you pick us up instead of Stark? I’m sure my brother could have easily found out that my boss was Steve’s son.”

”He did.” Tony Stark interrupted walking into the room, turing to Agent Coulson, he continued, “You didn’t really think you could keep this from me, did you, Agent?”

“I’d hoped.”

“What were you going to do, summon Steve for a briefing? You were, weren’t you?”

“Once I’d prepared them, yes.”

“Why did you bring my brother anyway?”

“Are you telling me you don’t know, Stark?”

“Know what?”

“That your brother is dating his boss? Even the stupidest SHIELD agent picked up on that.”

“Hey. No need for insults. I have better things to do than poke my nose into my brother’s love life.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I appreciate that. Now, what’s really going on? You can’t have brought us here just for a meet and greet. That could have been just as easily arranged in DC.”

“Actually, Steve’s had a bit of a misfortune. We’re hoping that some of his son’s blood will help restore him.”

“Restore him? Is he dead?”

“No.”

“Then what?”

“It’s easier to just show you.”

Tony blinked when they were led to a man who looked to be about 100 years old. “Are you telling me this is Captain America? Isn’t he supposed to be a lot younger.”

“Tony.” Gibbs rebuked.

‘It’s alright. No hiding what I am, right now.”

“And yes, there was some alien slime,”

“Isn’t there always?” Stark interjected.

Steve shot him a glare, but otherwise ignored him, “We’re not entirely sure what happened, but apparently it reacted with the super serum and now I’m looking my real age.”

“How can I help?” Gibbs grunted.

“Bruce just needs a little bit of your blood so that he can figure out how to get the Captain’s current blood back to it’s normal state.”

“Don’t you have some blood from before the accident?”

“No. We’re very careful not to let the Captain give blood. We don’t want any accidents where his blood falls into the wrong hands.”

Tony and Gibbs exchanged glances before finally Tony sighed. “I’ll just go make use of my brother’s TV. Come join me when you’re done.”

Gibbs nodded and turned to Stark. “My father told me about my real parents shortly before he died. I admit it took me a long time to accept that he was telling the truth, but I never knew you were related to Tony.”

“Yeah. We’ve tried to keep it a secret. It would be hard for him to do his job if the reporters were constantly hounding him like they do me.”

“You’ve done a good job. Now, what do you need from me?”

Tony Stark led the way to a lab occupied by another man. “This is Bruce. He’ll tell you what he needs.”

“Just sit here and hold out your arm. I’ll do the rest.” Bruce puttered around gathering supplies to take the blood. The truth was it wasn’t absolutely necessary. They did have some blood samples from Cap from before this happened, but it was easier as Cap had wanted to meet his son and this made a good excuse.

Plus, there was no way Stark would let SHIELD keep Cap’s son once he found out what they were up to. Who knows what they would have attempted to do to the man. “How long have you known?”

“Known what?”

“That Steve Rogers was your father?”

“Not long. About a year I think. My father told me shortly before he died.”

“It’s weird isn’t it, suddenly finding out you have super powers.”

“I’m still not really sure I do.”

“So you’ve never accidentally broken anything?”

“Not until recently.”

“Huh. Maybe you have better instinctive control than Steve did since it’s been in your veins since birth.”

Gibbs just shrugged. “This wasn’t how I expected to meet my father.”

“Did you plan to meet him?”

“I was thinking about it. I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Captain America was my father. I hadn’t even had a chance to talk with my partner about it when this stunt was pulled.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “That’s SHIELD for you. Always think they know you better than you know yourself.”

”Spoken like a man with a lot of experience with SHIELD poking their noses into things.”

“Yep. There. All done.”

“That wasn’t much. You didn’t really need me for this, did you?”

Bruce chuckled. “No, but neither Stark nor I thought you would enjoy being left in SHIELD’s clutches.”

“Thanks.”

“I better get back to my husband. Where is he anyway?”

“Probably the common area. Jarvis can direct you.”

“It would be my pleasure Mr. Gibbs.”

“Just Gibbs, Jarvis.” Gibbs wasn’t surprised at the AI, he’d done his research into Tony Stark when he’d found out about his real parents and knew that his father was living with Stark most of the time. He just wished he’d know about his parents while his mother was still alive. 

It kind of felt like he missed out on having a mother twice. Oh well, he wasn’t going to make a big deal out of it. He had zero desire to talk to a shrink about the subject. 

“You ready to go?” Tony asked as Gibbs entered the room he was in.

“No.” 

“You want to stay and get to know Steve better?”

“Yeah. How well do you know Steve?”

“Not real well. I’ve mostly heard Stark complaining about Steve being a boy scout and making him do things he doesn’t want to, but that are good for him.”

“You mind staying here a couple of days before heading back to DC?”

“Nah, but you know the longer we’re away the more likely Bishop and Tim are to show up if we don’t phone them to let them know we’re ok.”

Gibbs rolled his eyes. “Why don’t you call them? I’m going to go talk with my father.”

Tony nodded. This would be good for Gibbs. Or at least he hoped it would.

He’d technically lost a father, but he’d never been on good terms with Howard Stark before he died, so it wasn’t the same thing. He thought Gibbs would like having a father he was on good terms with, but he didn’t really know. Jackson and him had fixed things towards the end, but there had still been a lot of bad blood between them.

Tony hoped that this time Gibbs would be able to have a relationship with a father that didn’t feel like that. Of course, it was bound to be weird once Captain America was restored to normal because then he’d look younger than Gibbs did. He’d stand by Gibbs no matter what, but he hoped this would bring some happiness into the man’s life and not more sorrow.

He hoped that Gibbs was asking Steve for tips on how to control his powers. They didn’t need NCIS figuring out that Gibbs was the son of Captain America. Tony sighed and had Jarvis call McGee for him.

“Hello?”

“McGeek.”

“Tony? Where are you?”

“Chillax Probie, I’m fine. I’m hanging out with my brother in Stark Tower.”

”You mean you’re really the brother of Tony Stark.”

“Yep. How’d you figure it out?”

“It’s in your NCIS file.”

Tony frowned. “That should be classified.”

“That’s what Vance said.”

“Vance knows?”

“Yeah. He told us to butt out. That SHIELD would return you when they were done with you.”

Tony snorted. “Well that’s true to a certain extent. However, we don’t need rescuing McGee, so you can stop worrying and back down on the rescue.”

“Is Gibbs really the son of Captain America?”

Tony sighed, “Yes, but you’re not supposed to know that.” He clearly needed to have a talk with someone about the meaning of classified. “We’ll see you when we’re done here. Probably a couple more days is all, ok Probie?”

“Tony.” 

“Sorry, Probie. Gotta go.”

“Wait, Tony.”

“What, Probie?”

“What’s really going on?”

“Sorry, Probie. That’s above your paygrade. Don’t worry and don’t send in the cavalry.” With that Tony hung up not wanting to discuss it anymore.

“Jarvis, can you get Tony for me?”

“You called, brother?”

“Someone doesn't understand the meaning of classified. Can you update Gibbs and my classified files, so that no one can access them and have the regular file show instead? You know the one that doesn’t mention you?”

“Consider it done.”

Tony sighed. It was a real pain being brothers with Tony Stark and having his husband be Captain America’s son wouldn’t make things easier. However, he wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.

Tony grinned as he shook Captain America’s hand who was now restored to his regular age. “Thanks for having us. We should meet up again sometime.”

“I’d like that.”

Gibbs wrapped his hand around his husband’s waist as they left. He wasn’t sure what to think about his biological father. He’d never replace Jackson, but he wasn’t a bad guy. 

“Was McGee jealous?”

“It didn’t really come up. I was more worried about McGee already knowing about us. I’ve fixed the security breach, though, or rather Stark did.”

“You should let McGee meet Stark. Would make his day.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I’m sure that could be arranged. The team could meet Captain America at the same time.”

“Would be harder to stay under the radar if they visited regularly.”

“It would, but it would be worth it if you want to see them more often.”

Gibbs grunted. “Don’t need to see Stark more often.”

“Aw. I thought you guys hit it off.”

Gibbs rolled his eyes at his husband’s antics. “He’s a lot like you, but I prefer the real thing.”

“Aw, Gibbs. You say the sweetest things.” Tony dropped a kiss on his husband’s lips as they settled in to enjoy the private jet home that Stark had provided. It would be interesting trying to meld their two lives, but with Gibbs at his side, he knew they would find a way and best of all they’d be happy doing it.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 11 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 11 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
